Idris Himura
Idris Himura '''is a 25 year old, dark mage fighting under the banner of '''Abyss Fang, as an S-Class mage. His main use of magic is fire, likening it to his personality. Appearance Despite being 25 years of age, Idris has the looks and enthusiasm of a 20 year old mage. He wears a tan colored cowboy style hat that has several accessories on the front of it. He has nearly pitch black hair and black eyes that reflect the state of which his flames will leave an opponent. Often seen without a shirt on his toned chest and abs are easily visible to those around him. While none are always the same, he can often be seen wearing some form of baggy, knee high shorts with some combat boots. Around his neck he wears a red beaded necklace, as well as a rope necklace with a skull on it. He also has a tattoo on his arm, that's history and reasoning for being on his arm is unknown, even to his guild mates. Personality traits Idris has a personality that is not often seen in dark mages, he shows compassion to those who he has fought against. When he is in a fight with an enemy, he does not focus solely on killing them, or inflicting any harm to them, but rather, he focuses on enjoying the fight and getting the mission done. He lets the intensity of the battle fuel his skill, if the opponent is able to push him hard enough, he is more than likely to acknowledge them and use some of his stronger spells. This keeps him learning and evolving as a mage. When he is in contact with his friends, or his comrades he tends to be in high spirits, naturally cracking jokes and trying to get the more serious members to smile. When he was much younger he became indebted to a man named Nero Darius. The guild master of a dark guild called Abyss Fang. Through this debt he was forced to become one of the dark mages of the guild where he eventually began to like his place. History Physical Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Idris's combat style is very unorthodox as he has had no formal training to speak of and is completely self taught. With this the only real way to describe his style is that of a kickboxer, using both his punches and kicks to fight his opponent. While he learned most of his magical abilities from his master Nero Darius, his combative skills have come from the various opponents he has fought over the years. These various fights have taught him how different opponents act and what are the best ways to defend against them. After years of this, Idris has come to a point in his fighting style where he can take on a full fledged martial artist and be able to hold his own. However this is not simply due to his own skill, but the way he incorporates his magic into his fights. Igniting various parts of his body in flames as to ward off certain attacks and to increase his own strikes. With this his defensive capabilities are also increased, where in his normal defense is average, when he is cloaked in his flames it is much stronger. When he is training he routine is that of a kickboxer, for the most part he runs a few miles before going back into his training area where there are a few training dummies that hang from walls. Here he practices he strikes and kicks while maintaining his footwork to help his above average speed become faster. Physical Abilities Magic Abilities Magical Capabilities Magic Prowess Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is the first magic that Idris learned how to use, having learned it when he was a young boy. It is a caster type magic that allows Idris to generate, control, and even absorb the basic, natural element of fire, and it is one of the simplest magic's that a mage can use. While not the strongest magic at his disposal, Idris is more than likely to use this magic when in a battle as it is the one that uses the least amount of magical energy, and requires the least amount of focus. * Fireball: '''(火の玉: Hinotama): The first spell that any fire mage learns to use, and the first one that Idris learned as well. Idris begins this spell by concentrating fire magic into his hand, forming a small ball made of bright red fire. This ball can then be thrown at a target, causing an explosion to occur, leaving the target burned. ** '''Fireball Barrage: (攻め火の玉: Seme hinotama): A stronger variation on the normal fireball spell, Idris focuses fire magic into both of his hands and points them at the target. Several fireballs will then shoot out of his hands, flying at the opponent at high speeds. Each one of these causes a smaller explosion that in succession can cause lots of destruction and can severely burn the target. Through years of training Idris has learned how to control the amount of fireballs that he fires, and the intensity at which they burn. ** Blast: (爆風: Bakufū): A slightly stronger spell that requires more magical energy to use, Idris concentrates his magic into either of his hands. He then shoots one of his fists out, causing a large blast of fire to shoot outward at the target, consuming them in flames. Idris has enough control over this spell that he has learned how to directly control its intensity and how large the blast of flames is. *'Bullet': ** Molding Magic (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō): ''Is a type of caster magic that allows the user to create objects out of a specific natural element. These objects can range anywhere from a chair to sit on, to a sword, a suit of armor, to a dragon that is used to attack the opponent. * '''Fire-Make Magic '(火生成の魔法; Hi Seisei Mahō): A type of molding magic that Idris learned to use at the young age of 16. It allows him to concentrate his fire magic enough so that he can create constructs that can range in use from everyday problems, to having use in battle. Idris makes use of this magic when he feels that his opponent cant be burnt away with his normal fire magic and requires a bit more strategy. ** Fire-Make: Wall: (壁: Kabe): One of the most basic spells of this magic, but also one of the most useful. Idris draws a line with his pointer and middle fingers in the air, pointing towards a spot on the ground in front of him. Flames will then erupt from that spot in a wall that spans about five yards. This can protect the user from projectile attacks, and even close combat if Idris is willing to be blinded by the fire for a second. It can also be used in a confined space, such as an ally way in order to make himself a quick getaway. ** Fire-Make: Sword: (刃: Ha): Idris concentrates his molding magic and his fire magic into either one of his hands, fusing them together until they create a large broadsword made out of fire. This sword, while not heavy to Idris, can create enough kinetic energy to crush boulders, and if blocked by another mage is more than likely to force them onto their knees . This is not directly due to the spells power, but more so due to the skill that Idris has with this magic. ** Fire-Make: Armor: Ten Spells of The Flaming Gods Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods (炎神の十呪, Enjin no Jūnoroi), are a series of fire spells that grant Idris an immense power. The high level of difficulty in mastering these spells makes it rather uncommon, and even then it can took Idris years to master a single spell. As such, this magic has been deemed a lost magic, simply for it's difficulty to master. Idris started learning this magic at 16 years of age, and has taken a total of 20 years for him to learn, and master nine of the ten spells. The first five spells, as claimed by Idris who was told by another user of the magic, are all of equal power, and vary only in the effect they create, and the skill in which he has with them. The magic gives Idris complete control over flames, making him very hard to defend against. As well, no other magic is able to steal control of the flames away from Idris who. Lastly, Idris is able to absorb any fire in their immediate surroundings, replenishing their own power, or turning it on opponents through the use of this magic. The most unique thing however, is the fact that the fire from these spells cannot be consumed by Slayers of any sort, or through techniques with similar effects. A fact, that Idris likes to hold over slayers that use fire as their element. * 1st Spell: Agni - A simple fire attack that offers the user basic control over flames, . It is easily the most diverse of the spells because it lacks a specific effect, allowing Idris to adapt to a wide variety of situations. Despite being the first spell in the set, the fire created can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. This is one of Idris' favorite spells to use as it does not take as much magical power to control, as well as it being a one off and not one that he would need to maintain for long periods of time. * 2nd Spell: Nusku - Idris generates a mass of arms made of fire from his back, usually numbering at about 6 to eight, the lowest ever being 4, depending on how much magical power he has at the time. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, and burn them in the proses, Idris has shown to incorporate them into his fighting style, being able to attack and block at the same time, with little delay between the two. If he focuses enough with the spell, he can handle people and objects without burning them. * 3rd Spell: Ra - By condensing the flames into the palm of his hand in a similar manner to his fireball spell, Idris generates a miniature sun like fireball and lobs it at an opponent. Though it doesn't move as fast as some of the other spells in the set, once it makes contact with anything it explodes. Idris has stated, on multiple occasions, that this is an evolved form of the first spell. * 4th Spell: Pele - Using his right hand, Idris designates a target and creates magic circle under their feet. This circle then explodes with fire, creating a large explosion that encompasses a wide area. While this spell is not the strongest, Idris has called it one of the most destructive in his arsenal. * 5th Spell: Radegast - Idris channels fire into a long, flaming spear that hovers right above his hands.. This spear is about 5 feet and 9 inches in length, and can be wielded without burning him. The can even be thrown to attack far off targets. If it is thrown, once it comes into contact with the target, or something else, it will cause a massive explosion. While it is made of fire it still possesses the ability to cut through substances, though wounds become instantly cauterised because of the intense heat of the weapon. * 6th Spell: Cthugha - The first of the more powerful spells of the set. Idris builds up a massive fireball over his head, launching it at his target. This attack follows a strait path in the direction it was launched, burning anything in it's path, until it engulfs so much matter that it dissipates. * 7th Spell: Kojin - Idris casts a large red magic circle in any direction that he so chooses, creating a massive pillar of fire that can burn hot enough to melt metal. He has also shown that this spell can be used as a defensive spell, by casting the pillar around himself to intercept incoming attacks, or offensively as a burning tornado. * 8th Spell: Huracan - Focusing all of his fire magic, Idris creates a large dragon head made of fire over one of one, or both of his arms. This dragon head can then be used as both a close range and long range attack. As the teeth of the head can be used to parry blades and other weapons, and it can breath fire like a real dragon to attack at long range. However, it has been noted by Idris himself that this breath attack is not strong enough to challenge an actual Dragon Slayer roar, but it is close to it. * 9th Spell: Apollo - Idris' favorite spell, and the one that he has worked hardest to master. By creating a magic circle below him, Idris engulfs himself in a large pillar of flames that spans around 6 yards wide. Out of this pillar is formed the torso of a giant burning skeletal creature, made completely out of fire. This creature stands at about 20 feet tall, and wields no weapons. Anything approaching is incinerated by the flames, it is also noted that Idris is surrounded by the ribs of the skeleton making him completely untouchable in its form, and it's massive size allows it to smash and burn anything it touches. it can throw fireballs, spit flames, and even grab and lift objects with it's hands. Idris has also been seen, in dire circumstances, to combine this spell with both his molding magic, and the Radegast spell. ** 9th Spell Variation: Apollo Knight: An armored variation on the Apollo spell. By activating his Fire-Make magic, Idris encompasses the skeleton in a suit of Japanese styled samurai armor with the helmet shaped like the heard of a dragon. He also activates Radegast spell, creating a spear for the knight to use. This is by far, Apollo's strongest spell. As well as being his deadliest as it requires a near lethal amount of magic to use. Fire Devil Slayer Magic: The newest magic in Idris's arsenal, and potentially his strongest. The magic is a lost, caster, elemental, and slayer magic that grants him the magic power, and physiology of a fire demon, thus allowing him to slay those creatures. While most devil slayers have gained their magic from either a book or from an actual demon, Idris gained this magic from a lacrima that he captured during a mission, although he didn't implant it in himself immediately. Instead he was given the lacrima as a present from Nero Darius to show how much the man carried for the fire mage. Trivia: * The image is based off of Fire Fist Ace from the One Piece series. * Permission for the use of the Ten Spells of The Flaming Gods was given by Flame Lizard